


Gardenias

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Yamaguchi, Trans kuroo, aromantic kuroo, trans oikawa, yams works in a flower shop bc im predictable as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first saw Yamaguchi at the end of October, five minutes after he had opened up. Yamaguchi had sailed into the store with pink cheeks and a little out of breath but a giant smile on his face. He had told Tooru it was an emergency and that he needed every strawberry cupcake they had. Tooru had laughed, given him six, made him pay for five and watched him leave with a wave. When Tetsurou got there twenty minutes later, complaining about public transport, Tooru had still been thinking about him.</p>
<p>In which Tooru owns a bakery, Tadashi is a regular and Tetsurou is a menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenias

"You taking the job?" Tetsurou asks, looking at the notes Kiyoko Shimizu has left Tooru. "It could be bad for the business."

"You're bad for the business," Tooru tells him, rolls his sleeves up.

"Hey now," Tetsurou grins. "I'm great for the business your customers love me."

Tooru gives him a pointed look and then sighs, turns back to the notes.

"I want to," he says as he's looking at the pretty handwriting. There's a flower print at the bottom of the paper and he traces his fingers over it. Kiyoko had looked really nervous when she brought it in and when she asked if he would be ok with doing something for a same sex couple, Tooru had felt like he was getting punched in the chest.

"You should then," Tetsurou answers him, easily. "And if people stop coming because they're assholes, I'll buy double what they do every day." 

Tooru smiles at him and then nudges him away, puts Kiyoko's notes on the counter in the kitchen of the store's back room and walks to the front. Akaashi is leaning on the wall, waiting for customers to walk in. 

"Hey," he says and earns a nod in return. Akaashi doesn't talk much, doesn't seem interested in interaction but he's respectful and hard working. Tooru likes him.

Then, the door is opening, letting cold air in and the bells above the door chime. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in talking, smiling at each other. Akaashi moves from where he was standing and bends to pick up their usual order.

"Morning," Yamaguchi says, smiling at him and Tooru smiles back, is suddenly awfully conscious of his dirty apron and the flour in his hair.

"Hi," Tooru answers, bites the inside of his cheek. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," Yamaguchi tells him, turns to look at Tsukishima, who's trying and failing not to be obvious about the fact he's looking for Tetsurou. "How are you?" Yamaguchi asks, turning back. "Only you and Akaashi here?"

"I'm good," Tooru smiles and then turns his head to the back room, adds a little louder: "Tetsurou's just checking on the cupcakes in the oven, he'll be right out."

"Cool," Yamaguchi says and takes his wallet out to pay. "Are we your first clients today?" he asks as he's putting the money on the counter. Tooru nods and Tetsurou walks out, rubbing at his cheek. He grins when he notices Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"Hey, Tadashi," he grins. "Hey, Tsukki."

Tsukishima shifts from where he's standing and leans into Yamaguchi, frowns.

"Don't call me that," he says, looks down at where he's threading his hands.

"Aw, sweetheart," Tetsurou answers, faking hurt. "You let Tadashi call you that."

"I like Tadashi," Tsukishima tells him, looks up for a moment just to drop his eyes to his hands again and then to Yamaguchi. "Can we go?" he asks and if Tsukishima wasn't completely obvious, Tooru would really think he hates them.

"Sure," Yamaguchi answers, pats Tsukishima's arm and grabs their cupcakes. "Nice seeing you," he tells them as they're walking out. Tooru watches as he opens the door and the bells chime again, saying their goodbye.

"You need to stop flirting with him," Tooru says a moment later when they're walking to the back room again, leaving Akaashi to look after the store. Tetsurou leans on the table and sighs.

"I know," he says but his face looks pained. "I'm not even completely sure why I do that it just-," he sighs again, waves his hand in the air. "You know."

"Pathological flirter," Tooru teases and Tetsurou sticks out his tongue at him. 

"It's better than crushing over a kid you barely know," Tetsurou says after a moment and Tooru glares at him.

"He's twenty two," he says "and I'm not crushing I'm just-," he waves his hand in the air like Tetsurou just moments ago. "You know."

Tetsurou snorts, goes to pick up the notes Kiyoko left and looks at them.

"You should get started on this soon," he says and Tooru sighs and nods, goes to check if the cupcakes in the oven are done.

***

Tooru's never had an inspiring story to tell. His mother taught him to bake, his brother had laughed around a cookie that Tooru made once and said that one day Tooru would run his own bakery and, he was right. Tooru kind of had it all figured out since he was twelve and he didn't mind not having an interesting story about how baking became his passion because it just was, he's always enjoyed it.

Sometimes when he opens the door to his apartment and his night is free, Tooru finds himself wanting to bake as if he hadn't been doing it all day. When he shares that with Tetsurou, he's informed that means he's lucky and Tooru figures he is.

So as he's sitting at one of the tables at his own store, trying to figure out what kind of wedding cake he could make with Kiyoko's helpful lists of do's and don't's, Tooru finds himself terrified of it bringing the business down. He doesn't hide the fact that he's gay and trans but there's not exactly a sign at the window letting his potential customers know and this could easily change that.

Akaashi puts a cup of tea on the table next to his notes and taps at the wood.

"I was the one to tell Kiyoko about this place," he says when Tooru looks up at him. "Don't disappoint her."

"I'm your boss," Tooru tells him, lifting an eyebrow. "You can't threaten me."

"I'm not," Akaashi tells him, calmly. "This just means a lot to her. So," he pushes the tea cup closer to Tooru. "This is a thank you for doing it." 

Tooru nods at him and watches Akaashi walk back to the counter, say something to Tetsurou. Tooru frowns at the tea leaves and sighs. Even if his business goes to shit because of this, he'll do it. This is important.

***

He sees Yamaguchi at the door of the bakery, holding the hand of an attractive blonde person and feels his heart sink.

"Hey," Yamaguchi smiles at him when he gets closer, pulls at Tooru's scarf. "Fits you," he says and Tooru bites the inside of his cheek, smiles back at him.

"Thanks," he says and turns to the blonde. "I'm Oikawa," he introduces himself.

"yachihitoka," they slur, way too fast and then wince. "Yachi Hitoka," they say after a moment. "You talked to my fiance, Kiyoko."

Oh, Tooru thinks, looks to where Yamaguchi's still holding their hand and turns to the bakery door to unlock it.

"I brought her here for a taste test," Yamaguchi explains easily. "Kiyoko's busy with the flower arrangements."

"Shouldn't you be helping with the flower arrangements instead?" Tooru asks as he's letting them in. "Botany major and all."

"I'm not allowed to," Yamaguchi tells him. "They said I'm too sappy and I know them too well to pick something that fits the theme and the colors instead of just picking flowers for the meaning, which is true."

"The meaning?" Tooru asks as he's leading them to the back of the store, taking his coat off. 

"Yeah," Yamaguchi tells him, rests his and Yachi's coats on a chair in the back. "Every flower has a meaning," he stops to look at Tooru and ask: "What's your favorite flower?"

Tooru purses his lips, opens the fridge to get out the samples and rests them on the table, watches Yachi and Yamaguchi grab at the forks.

"Bluebells," he says after a moment and something in Yamaguchi's eyes changes, softens.

"They mean gratitude," he says softly and points his fork at the cake slice he just took a bite of. "This is good."

"You know them all?" Tooru asks and smiles when he notices that Yamaguchi's pointing at the lemon cake. Figures.

"Most," Yamaguchi answers him. "Been learning them since I was eight."

"What's your favorite?" Tooru asks without really thinking and earns another smile.

"Hydrangeas," Yachi says, more to herself and Tooru turns to her surprised. "He keeps trying to get them to grow in his balcony and keeps failing."

Yamaguchi goes a little bit red, shoves at her and bites into another slice of cake. Tooru finds himself smiling at him and has to stop when he sees the curious look Yachi is giving him.

"I like this one," she says after a beat, points at the coconut and lime one. Yamaguchi takes a bite, considers it for a moment and nods, smiles at Yachi.

"Oikawa is a baking genius," he says and Tooru tries to ignore how warm it makes him feel.

***

He first saw Yamaguchi at the end of October, five minutes after he had opened up. Yamaguchi had sailed into the store with pink cheeks and a little out of breath but a giant smile on his face. He had told Tooru it was an emergency and that he needed every strawberry cupcake they had. Tooru had laughed, given him six, made him pay for five and watched him leave with a wave. When Tetsurou got there twenty minutes later, complaining about public transport, Tooru had still been thinking about him.

When Yamaguchi shows up that afternoon, Tetsurou comes into the back room to tell Tooru he's here and Tooru walks out front, trying to wipe his hands into his apron.

"Hey," he smiles, wants to ask where Tsukishima is before he notices him sitting at one of their tables, watching Tetsurou lean into Akaashi and whisper something. Tsukishima shifts, looks down at his hands. It's kind of a sad sight. "He's got it bad, huh?" he asks.

When he looks back, Yamaguchi is turning from where he was obviously just staring at Tooru's hair and his eyes go soft when he looks at Tsukishima.

"Yeah," he says and turns back, a small smile on his lips. "Most of us do." Tooru opens his mouth to ask what that means but then Yamaguchi is shoving a book in his hands.

"Here," he says, going to fix his hair and stopping. "I found this at my aunt's when I was eight." Tooru looks down at the book and smiles. He's always liked books that have obviously been loved and read over and over. There's duct tape all around the cover and the title has faded so much you can't see it at all. "Flower meanings," Yamaguchi adds, explaining. 

"Why are you giving this to me?" Tooru asks, carefully. "It seems like it's important." Yamaguchi shifts from one leg to another, turns his head to the side and squints up at Tooru's hair for a moment before looking at his eyes, straightening up again. 

"I'll be back for it," he promises. "I just figured you might be interested."

"Thank you," Tooru smiles, rests it on the counter. The bells chime and he lifts his head to see new customers walk in, bites the inside of his cheek. He had forgotten he's not supposed to keep chatting with people. "You, um," he says. "You order yet?"

"Yep," Yamaguchi answers easily, motions to where Tetsurou is making tea. "Have a good day," he smiles, turns to walk to the table just as people that just came in come up to the counter. Akaashi moves to take their order and Tooru takes the book, carries it into the back room and rests it on his coat.

It's nearing march and Tooru still finds himself unable to stop thinking about Yamaguchi, hums while he's baking for an order.

***

Hydrangeas mean pride. In the book it's underlined in pencil. Tooru smiles at it and runs his fingers on the words.

***

Strangely, Sundays are usually the calmest days for Tooru. Sure, the bakery is rushing, people are coming in more often, it's loud. He avoids being in the front on those days, doesn't want to get in the way. For him, however, it's a day of rest. Most orders are done and taken care of already and the new ones don't usually come in until Monday and Tuesday. Different people work the counter on weekends so Tetsurou has time to annoy him.

They're sitting on the stairs out back, watching alley cats look for food in the dumpsters, listening to cars drive by. Tooru won't admit it but Sundays are his favorite.

"You're too young to be a mentor," Tetsurou says around a cookie he stole from the new batch.

"You're too ugly to work the counter," Tooru gives in return, earns an elbow in his ribs, squawks Tetsurou's arm away.

"You really wanna do this?" Tetsurou asks, more seriously after a moment. "Teaching is a lot of work and you hate other bakers. Remember Kageyama?"

"He doesn't count," Tooru hisses. "I deserved to win that best cupcake award and you know it."

"You threw your cupcakes at him," Tetsurou says, gives Tooru a pointed look, finishes his cookie.

"I missed him on purpose," Tooru says, huffs and then sighs, closes his eyes for a second. "I could use the help," he admits. "And I'm not fifteen anymore, I won't throw cupcakes at someone for being better."

Tetsurou turns to examine his face as if sure he's lying, Tooru pushes at his chest, rolls his eyes. They laugh into one another, Tetsurou throws a hand over his shoulders.

They sit there until it's too cold and Tooru has to get back to work. He shoves his sketches at Tetsurou, asks for his opinion, starts making a cheesecake, listens to Tetsurou talk about Kiyoko and Yachi and what he thinks they would like.

"Why does everyone know them, anyway?" Tooru asks.

"Yachi, Tsukki and Tadashi went to high school together," Tetsurou tells him, still bent over Tooru's sketches for a cake design. "Akaashi and Kiyoko took the same photography class. I just listen to people talk, I don't actually know them."

"You're an old man," Tooru smiles. "Can you get me cinnamon?"

"Don't you wanna wait for your new apprentice to do it for you?" Tetsurou jokes but gets up to do it anyway.

"Nah," Tooru answers easily. "I'd have to pay them, you do it for free."

Tetsurou jabs a finger in his side, laughs when Tooru jumps up.

"Dick," Tooru hisses.

"Hey, if you don't have one, become one," Tetsurou answers and places the cinnamon on the table. Tooru fights the urge to throw batter on Tetsurou's shirt.

***

Narcissus' mean self-esteem. In pencil next to the words there's an arrow and the word "selfishness" written down.

Red roses mean love. Yamaguchi has drawn a tiny face throwing up next to it.

Forget me nots mean true love. Yamaguchi has drawn a heart next to the words.

Tooru feels like he has gotten more than a book. Like he is holding a part of Yamaguchi in his hands. It makes him feel special.

***

Tetsurou has been Tooru's best friend since they were fifteen. When Tetsurou had to drop out of college and leave his scholarship behind because his family couldn't afford him not making money, Tooru had let Tetsurou crash on his couch. When he opened the bakery, Tetsurou had been the first person to buy something and the first person Tooru hired.

By now he can't really see the bakery without Tetsurou but his sister has just gotten a job at a hair salon ten minutes from the bakery and Tetsurou tells him how happy she is there, how much better their family is doing.

Tooru gives him the papers on his birthday and watches Tetsurou squint down at them.

"You're demoting me?" he asks, confused and there's hurt in his eyes. "Is this your way of breaking up our friendship because you could just tell me to fuck off, you know."

"If you're part time you can try and get into college again," Tooru answers and after a beat Tetsurou's hugging him even though there are customers in the bakery. "You'll get flour on your shirt," Tooru tells him.

"I don't care," Tetsurou tells him, happy. "I love you, you dick."

From behind the counter someone clears their throat and Tooru turns to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing there.

"Tsukki," Tetsurou grins, moving closer. "Came to wish me a happy birthday?"

"You confess to him just now?" Yamaguchi asks Tooru and there's something in the way he's looking at Tooru that Tooru can't place.

"I demoted him," Tooru answers, grins and doesn't let Yamaguchi ask. "Hold on, I'll get your book."

When he brings it back, Tetsurou's still talking to Tsukishima, leaning over the counter and Tsukishima looks like he's going to faint. Tooru smiles at the back of Tetsurou's head, hands Yamaguchi the book.

"You enjoy it?" Yamaguchi asks, runs through the pages without looking down at the book.

"Hm," Tooru muses. "Your notes were the best part." Yamaguchi stills for a moment, looks down at the book.

"I forgot I used to do that," he admits, his voice strained.

"It's cute," Tooru tells him, bites his tongue back from saying _you're cute_.

***

Fukunaga Shouhei ends up being better than Tooru expected. Tetsurou sits in the back, translates sign language to Tooru and loudly wonders if he should take up jsl courses again now that he's going to be in college. They finish quickly and Tooru lets Fukunaga go home early. Mostly, to stop Tetsurou from being so smug about knowing sign when Tooru doesn't.

Kiyoko and Yachi show up just before closing hours to decide on the final design of the cake. The wedding's in two weeks. Yachi brings him pale yellow flowers, tells him Yamaguchi sends his best as if Tooru hadn't seen him just that afternoon. Tooru finds the flowers a vase, rests it on a table in the back. Regrets giving back the book because he can't check what they mean now.

They end up deciding to make the cake really delicate, mostly white with hints of gold. Tooru watches Kiyoko and Yachi hold hands under the table and thinks it fits. 

***

It's the first day of March.

Tsukishima comes in alone, hesitates when he sees Tetsurou isn't standing behind the counter and Tooru tries not to smile.

"Kuroo's not working today?" Tsukishima asks, tries and fails to not look disappointed.

Tooru moves from where he's been replacing the milk cartons. 

"He's only working weekends from now on," Tooru tells him, lightly. Someone behind Tsukishima clears their throat, Tooru motions for Tsukishima to move out of the way so they can continue talking.

"He's too rich to work full time or something?" Tsukishima asks, eyes Kunimi who has taken Tetsurou's place and is currently talking to a customer.

"He's going to try and get a college education again," Tooru answers and sees Tsukishima still, shift where he's standing.

"Oh," he lets out, frowns down at his hands. "Good. That's good."

"Hm," Tooru smiles at him, wipes his hands on his apron even though they're not dirty. "Yamaguchi not with you today?"

"He's the only one at the shop today," Tsukishima explains. "Couldn't leave."

"Tell him I say thank you for the flowers," Tooru says, tries not to feel disappointed that Yamaguchi's not here. Tsukishima whips his head up, frowns at Tooru for a moment and then huffs.

"You should do that yourself. He'll be at the shop all day." Tsukishima motions to the cupcakes then. "Two strawberry ones."

Tooru pulls them out and rests them in a paper bag, hands it to Tsukishima. Tsukishima puts the money on the counter, scans the shop again and leaves. Tooru eyes the lemon cupcakes in the display case, considers the pies in his ovens and the twenty minutes he has before he needs to start working on an order.

Tooru puts on his coat, bags two lemon cupcakes and orders Fukunaga to text him if he's not back to check on the pies in fifteen minutes.

The flower shop Yamaguchi works at is just down the street and when he opens the door to it, Yamaguchi's carrying flowers from the back room.

"Tooru?" he asks surprised and a smile spreads through his face. Tooru prays Yamaguchi ends up writing his blush off to the cold. "What brought you here?"

"Tsukishima said you couldn't come today and I," he waves the bag with the cupcakes in the air "wanted to thank you for the flowers."

"You didn't have to," Yamaguchi says, motions for Tooru to come sit down next to him as he's cleaning up flowers. Tooru rests the bag with the cupcakes on top of the cash register. "I thought of sending you carnations but figured you wouldn't know how to take care of them," he says after Tooru sits down.

"Rude," he jokes, watches Yamaguchi cut off leaves off the roses. "They're beautiful though, thank you, I like the color."

"I'm glad," Yamaguchi says. "I figured light flowers would be the best for you," he turns to look at Tooru, smiles and motions at his hair. "You always have flour in your hair, it's endearing."

"It's messy," Tooru tells him, wipes at his hair and hears Yamaguchi start giggling. "What?" he looks up to ask.

"You made it worse," Yamaguchi says, motions to where Tooru's hands still have flour on them and Tooru curses. Yamaguchi runs his fingers through Tooru's hair and Tooru freezes, doesn't know what to say. "Soft," Yamaguchi mutters under his breath.

"You should, um, the cupcakes, you should eat the cupcakes," Tooru splutters for lack of anything better to say and Yamaguchi seems to realize what he's doing, moves his hand away, reaches for the cupcakes.

He bites into one of them hurriedly but then seems to slow and his face goes soft.

"My father hated everything lemon," he says after he swallows his bite. "My mom baked only lemon cupcakes after he left," he says a little quieter and then hurries to add: "Your cupcakes make me a little less homesick."

Yamaguchi takes another bite, gets frosting on the corner of his mouth and Tooru has to stop himself from standing up and kissing him. He busies himself with the zipper of his coat.

When he looks up at Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi's looking straight at him and his gaze is so intense Tooru has to look away, towards the door.

"I'm happy they make you feel that way," he mutters.

"You make me-" Yamaguchi starts to say and Tooru's phone beeps. He doesn't stop to look if it's Fukunaga, just stands up. As Tooru's saying his goodbye and running out, he wonders what changed just now and why does it feel so heavy in his chest.

***

Akaashi brings him the invitation to Yachi and Kiyoko's wedding. He's supposed to tell them if he's bringing someone by the end of the day.

Tetsurou comes in that afternoon carrying three books and lays them on the chair in the back room.

"If you get flour on these I'll murder you, or Kei will murder you because they're his," he says before Tooru has time to greet him.

"Why do you have his books?" Tooru asks, turning to look at Tetsurou from where he's pressing flower shapes into the cookie dough. He didn't get them because they reminded him of Yamaguchi, shut up. They were on sale. It's spring, people like flowers. Bite him. "And since when do you call him Kei?"

"Since he asked me to," Tetsurou answers, easily, strips off his coat. "And he gave me the books to study from since college is hard and I am an old man."

Tooru grins at him, turns back to his cookies and grins at them as well.

"You're gonna try and go into teaching again?" Tooru asks after a moment, tries to fit one more cookie into a space between two.

"Hopefully," Tetsurou muses. "It's too late to apply for the first semester but that just means I'll have more time to study. Kei agreed to help me too which is nice."

Tooru turns to look at Tetsurou, catches him looking right back at him. 

"You gonna tell him?" Tooru asks and watches Tetsurou sigh, rest his head on his arms. He gets flour all over his sleeves but Tooru doesn't say anything.

"He asked me to come to Kiyoko and Yachi's wedding as his plus one," Tetsurou says after a moment. "I'm gonna have to tell him soon I just..."

Tooru moves to put the cookies in the oven and lets Tetsurou stay quiet. Thinks about how he'll have to tell them he's not bringing anyone because Tetsurou's the only person that would go with him anyway.

"It's not exactly easy to tell someone you're interested in that you will never feel romantic attraction towards them," Tetsurou sighs after Tooru stands up. Tooru moves to pat Tetsurou's head and although he ends up getting flour in Tetsurou's hair, Tetsurou doesn't react.

"He really has it bad for you," Tooru says, softly and Tetsurou closes his eyes.

"I don't want him to pretend like he's ok with it just to get hurt when we've been dating for a year and I'm still not in love with him."

"A year?" Tooru whistles. "You're really that serious about him?"

Tetsurou lifts his head to smile at Tooru.

"I like the shy, quiet ones," he says, his voice sounds soft, loving. "That's why I never liked you."

"Oh shut up," Tooru laughs. "You like the mean and snarky ones, _that's_ why you never liked me."

"Nah, you're plenty mean," Tetsurou tells him easily. "That's not it."

Tooru smiles, sees the way Tooru's look changes and hopes it works out. Really, really hopes.

***

The days leading up to the wedding are the busiest they've been in a month or so. Fukunaga's learning quick and by now they can pretty much make everything they sell out front. Tooru's left with the orders and the lemon cupcakes. Fukunaga doesn't ask why Tooru insists on making them and to be honest, Tooru doesn't exactly know why. It's just nice, knowing how much they mean to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima still come, still buy their cupcakes. Tooru knows because Akaashi tells him. Tells him they look like kicked puppies every time Tooru and Tetsurou aren't there. If Tooru wasn't so stuck on the fact that Yamaguchi looks like he misses him, he could tell Akaashi that Tsukishima sees Tetsurou almost every day so he shouldn't be upset about Tetsurou not being there.

Tooru doesn't have time to go suit shopping and Tetsurou promises to get him something that won't get him kicked out of the wedding for looking awful. He doesn't exactly trust Tetsurou not to do just that but he can't leave the baking to Fukunaga alone so he has to stay too.

That evening Tetsurou unlocks the door to Tooru's apartment with his key and comes into his room grinning from ear to ear. He throws the suits on the table and flops down on Tooru's bed.

"Getting kicked out of a store because you're caught making out in the changing rooms is totally worth it if it's with someone good."

"Hm?" Tooru smiles up from the book he's reading. "I take it telling Tsukishima you're aro went well."

Tetsurou throws a hand over his eyes but doesn't stop grinning.

"It's weird," he says happily. "We shouldn't work, like, at all. He kept giving me these death glares while we were escorted out of the shop but," Tetsurou sighs, content, lifts his head to peak up at Tooru. "I really like him."

"Good," Tooru tells him, smiling and turns back to his book. They stay in silence until Tooru sighs, puts his book down. "I like Yamaguchi," he says.

"Yeah, I know," Tetsurou scoffs as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, moves to his side as if to sleep. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hopefully get over him before I die from heartache?" he offers and Tetsurou snorts, turns to look at him.

"Kei said he got you flowers and that the last time he did it they were in high school and he ended up getting his heart broken," Tetsurou looks him in the eyes then. "Don't break his heart."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to him since you're my best friend and everything?" Tooru asks smiling but his chest feels tight.

"I don't think he has any intention of hurting you," Tetsurou says and turns away from him again, closes his eyes. "Nap time," he mumbles.

***

They're getting married in the backyard of the Kiyoko family's house and Tooru is surprised to find out that it's not a big wedding. From what he can see it's all family and friends and Tooru feels weirdly out of place before he spots Tetsurou waving at him from where he's sitting at a table, his arm over Tsukishima's shoulder.

"I like your suit," Tetsurou grins when Tooru makes his way to them, sits down on a chair next to Tetsurou, his name tag in the plate.

"Yeah?" Tooru asks back, pretends to be fixing it. "Heard the person that picked it out had some fun in the changing rooms." 

Tsukishima chokes on his drink and Tooru finds himself grinning at him until Yamaguchi's walking over to them and Tooru can feel his breath catch. He knows Yamaguchi's attractive, has been aware of it since the first day he saw him but Yamaguchi in a tux is a whole new experience. Tooru shifts in his seat, tries not to stare but keeps looking back.

Yamaguchi squints at his name tag on the plate next to Tooru's.

"I could have sworn I was seated next to Tsukki," he says, looking directly at Tetsurou. Tetsurou pretends to whistle, hides his grin in Tsukishima's hair.

Yamaguchi sits down anyway, leans into Tooru.

"The cake looks nice," he says and then, quieter now, adds: "You do too."

Tooru turns to smile at him, to say that Yamaguchi looks amazing, but Yamaguchi's looking back at him and Tooru loses his courage.

"I know," he says and immediately bites his tongue. For a moment Yamaguchi's just watching him and then he smiles, nods, turns away to wave at someone Tooru doesn't know.

"Chicken shit," Tetsurou mumbles into Tsukishima's hair, loud enough for Tooru to hear. He turns to Yamaguchi, now talking to someone else. They put their hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder for a moment, smile at him and Tooru has never agreed with Tetsurou more. 

Akaashi shows up later, an arm around someone's waste. He introduces his date as Ennoshita Chikara, sits down at their table and it's full now. Tooru's looking at Tetsurou and Tsukishima and Akaashi and Ennoshita. It feels awfully like he's being set up.

There's no seats for the ceremony, they just turn their chairs and watch them walk down the aisle. They're stunning and when they smile at each other Tooru feels warm inside. He tears up for no reason except that this is all so beautiful and Yamaguchi grabs at his hand. He wants Yamaguchi to never let go but then Tetsurou is moving beside him and Tooru remembers that it's not just them two and that they're not together so he lets go. Yamaguchi moves his hand away, doesn't turn to smile at Tooru this time.

When the ceremony is over and Tooru is walking to get a drink, Tetsurou falls into step beside him, clears his throat.

"You hate happiness," he says in a low voice and Tooru turns to look at him. "You do," he says, softly. "You've been happy with the shop and then Kiyoko asked you to do something that could ruin the business and you agreed."

Tooru turns to order and Tetsurou buts in before him, orders both of them something non-alcoholic. Tooru doesn't mind. He wasn't planning on getting drunk anyway.

"I hate happiness," he says to his drink once he's given it and Tetsurou sighs next to him.

"You cancelled that skiing trip with your sister and-"

"I couldn't leave the shop," Tooru interrupts.

"- you refused that offer from that baking school," Tetsurou continues, unfazed. "You wouldn't let your brother help you buy a place for the bakery. You keep putting off top surgery even though you have money for it. You," he sighs, drops his head. "I don't know why you keep thinking you don't deserve happiness but you do, you really do."

"I don't-" Tooru starts to say and Tetsurou gives him a look as if he knows Tooru is going to argue, shakes his head.

"I'm going to go be happy with my date now," Tetsurou tells him. "As your best friend I think you should do the same."

Tooru wants to say Yamaguchi is not his date but Tetsurou is already walking away and yelling it at him at a wedding would probably be a bad idea. He turns to the bartender, about to order something alcoholic after all when Yamaguchi walks up to him.

"Can we talk?" he asks and before Tooru gets a chance to answer, he is being pulled away from the bar, through the house, outside. Compared to where the guests are standing and chatting, just on the other side of the house, Tooru thinks that this place is strangely empty.

"I'm sorry," Tooru says when Yamaguchi drops Tooru's wrist from where he was tugging at it.

"Sorry for what?" Yamaguchi asks and his voice is sharp instead of soft. "Sorry for seeming interested and then taking it back? Sorry for implying you find me cute and pretending like it doesn't mean anything? Sorry for bringing me cupcakes and then running away? Sorry for that?"

Tooru finds himself unable to look at Yamaguchi, tugs at the bottom of his sleeve, breathes out.

"Yes," he whispers. "All of it."

"I sent you flowers, Tooru," Yamaguchi answers and the use of his first name takes a moment to process. Yamaguchi doesn't stop to let him get his head around it. "I gave you a book about flower meanings and I sent yellow camellias and when you came to visit me that day I figured you knew what it meant but then you were running away and I-"

Yamaguchi sighs and Tooru feels awfully guilty, wants to take Yamaguchi's hand but is afraid he'll pull away so Tooru stops himself from it, waits for Yamaguchi to start talking again.

"Do you know what yellow camellias mean?" he asks, quietly. "They mean longing and do you know what carnations, the flowers I wanted to send you mean? They mean fascination and I've been-" he looks up at Tooru, looks him straight in the eyes. "I've been just that, Tooru. Fascinated, I've been- I don't know how to make it anymore clear that I want you and whenever I try you pull away and I-" he sighs again, drops his gaze. "I'm not going to keep chasing after this."

"Why?" Tooru asks without thinking and realizes it's what he wanted to ask this entire time. "Why my shop, why me, why-" he breathes out, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. "I spend all of my time at the bakery, I always have flour on my hands and in my hair, my best and probably only friend is a dick and it works because I'm a dick too and you," he stops, licks his lips "Tadashi, you deserve so much more."

Tadashi hits his chest lightly but it's full of emotion and he leaves his hand there, balled up in a fist, almost pushing at Tooru but not quite.

"You don't get to decide what I do and don't deserve," he says. "You don't get to deem yourself unworthy of my feelings because you're not just making yourself unhappy, you're making me unhappy too."

"What do you want me to do?" Tooru asks, wraps his fingers around Tadashi's wrists, brings his hand down.

"I want you to admit you have feelings for me and I want you to kiss me, finally, after I've waited five months and I want you to go back with me and dance with me because one of my best friends just got married and all I can think about is how much today sucks because you're pushing me away."

"You talked more today than you have in the entire five months I've known you," Tooru says and when Tadashi turns to scowl at him, he moves in and kisses him.

It's softer than he would have expected it to be and he feels Tadashi melt into him, wrap his arms around his neck and he wonders why he was so against doing this, puts his hands on Tadashi's sides, doesn't want to let go.

There's whistling from the house and when they pull away, Tooru can see Tetsurou grinning at them both. Tsukishima is at his side, glaring daggers into Tooru's head. He figures he deserves it, squeezes Tadashi's hand.

"I want all of that too," he whispers and feels Tadashi lean into him.

"You gonna come back or do you plan to spend the whole night making out like teenagers?" Tetsurou asks, leans in to whisper something to Tsukishima. Tooru guesses it's something along the lines of "we can do that later", feels the urge to hit Tetsurou round the head.

"Of course we're coming back," Tadashi answers for him. "We haven't had cake yet."

"Actually," Tooru says as they're walking back inside the house. "I really hate lime."

Tadashi laughs at him, tugs at his hand, presses a kiss to his cheek. Tooru wonders if the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach will ever leave. Doesn't want it to.

***

When the door to the alley behind the bakery opens, making Tooru and Tadashi pull away from where they were about to kiss, it's Akaashi and he's making a face.

"This is unprofessional," he says at where Tadashi and Tooru are sitting on the stairs, still leaning into each other.

"You're unprofessional," Tooru shots back and Akaashi grins, leans onto the doorway.

"Real grown up, boss," he smiles, sticks a post it note to the door. "Another wedding cake order," he informs Tooru, turns on his heel to leave but turns back again. "Don't forget you're coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll cancel if you don't leave immediately," Tooru tells him. "And, fire you."

"Sure you will," Akaashi answers leaving, lets the door swing closed.

"I need to hire new people," Tooru complains, looks down at his and Tadashi's hands, linked together. "Enough people that I can leave the bakery to come see you more often and not have you come make out with me in an alley like we're fifteen and hiding from your parents or something," he says.

"I'd like that," Tadashi smiles, moves to kiss Tooru finally. "Especially since my roommate is spending all his time at his boyfriend's."

"How they manage to be so gay astounds me," Tooru says and Tadashi smiles at him, kisses him again. He doesn't comment on the fact that Tooru is spending his entire lunch break to make out with him. Doesn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Uses Yams for my flower nerd needs in all of my fics.
> 
> I know nothing about baking im sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
